The Kiss
by KrazieChikadee
Summary: Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding has just begun. But problems ensue. He loves one of his best friends, and his other best friends little sister. What will happen when Hermione kisses Harry? when Hermione kisses Ron? Additi
1. Confusion

As the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station, 16 year old Harry Potter was filled with dread. His 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would bring harder magic, more thoughts about the prophecy, War in the Wizarding world, but worst of all. . . .girl problems.

"How do their minds work?" Harry thought upon hearing a group of giggling girls in the next compartment.

"Harry, is something wrong?" his best friend Hermione Granger asked.

"Umm. . . .no," he answered untruthfully. The problem, in fact, was Hermione. He loved her. It got complicated when he realized that he was also fond of Ginny Weasley.

Despite the issue of choosing which girl, his friendship with Ron was at stake. Harry knew that Ron loved Hermione.He had sincethird year, after the werewolf and dementor fiasco.Ron had been planning on askingHermione to the ball, untilKrum did. Also,if Harry were to go out with Hermione, things would become awkward. There would be a twosome plus one, instead of a trio.

Then there was Ginny. She was Ron's little sister, and he was very protective. If Harry were to hurt Ginny in any way, Ron would hate him, not to mention kick his butt.

"Oh! What am I supposed to do!" Harry moaned to himself. Girls are so complicated, and strange.

At that moment, Ron left to find the snack car, his grumbling stomach finally running out of patience. Then, Hermione suddenly got a strange look on her face, an expression of longing and confusion. Slowly, she scooted over so that she was right next to him. She was so near to Harry, that he could count the freckles on her nose. He had only been in this predicament once, with Cho. He was grateful that Hermione, at least, wasn't crying.

"Hermione, I. . . " Harry began. He didn't finish. Hermione had shut him up with her lips. He was steadily getting over the shock, and began to deepen the kiss.

"What the bloody hell!" An angry voice shrieked. Ron had returned.


	2. Angry Red Head

A/N Hey yall! I forgot this last time, along with the disclaimer. Oh well. First, I want to explain something, the first couple chapters are short for a reason. This story is already completed on paper, I just have to type and upload it, so be patient. I also want to thank my reviewers, (sorry for the first chapter being so short!)

MIDNIGHT-PIXIE: Thanks! You were my first review. I hope my note explains the shortness.

HPChica4791: Hey KK! YOU ROCK CHICK! My bestest friend and beta. And yes, there is a reason the first chapter is short **wink**

The Iviest: Thanks, and I will keep it up.

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter. It is all mine mine mine! . . . . writer wakes up Darn! Why can't it be true?

**Chapter 2: Angry Red Head**

"Ron, I. . . "Harry muttered.

"We, uh, we," Hermione spit out.

But they stopped when they saw Ron's face. He was as redder than his hair, an angry red. He sure wasn't blushing.

"What is going on here?" Ron bellowed.

Harry looked at Hermione. He couldn't help but smile at how pretty she looked. Her brunette hair was uncontrollable, as usual, but it fell in to her eyes gracefully. Her chocolate brown eyes reflected the candlelight in the compartment. Looking at her, he gently slipped his hand into hers. As she smiled, he looked deep into her eyes, and began to speak in a low, husky voice.

"Hermione," he began. "I love you. I always have, always will. Will you please be my girlfriend?"

A faint pink color crept into Hermione's cheeks, as she noticed Harry's intense gaze.

"Yes. I love you too Harry!" A gleeful smile was plastered on her face, as she leaned up and quickly kissed Harry. Than embraced him tightly. In their happiness, the couple had forgotten the angry red head who shared the compartment.

A noise was then heard. It sounded almost like a growl, a moan and a cry all in one. Startled, the interlocked duo looked up, into the enraged blue eyes of Ronald Weasley. His face had steadily become more crimson during this touching exchange. Is fist were clenched in tight balls. Harry was sure there were fingernail imprints in Ron's palms. Ron's freckled nostrils were flaring, and his ginger hair cackled with anger.

Ron took a surprisingly ginger step forward. Then abruptly stopped, trying to get his animosity under control. Harry saw this, and gradually moved in front of Hermione, becoming his cowering girlfriend's bulwark. Harry gently took her hand in his protectively. Ron's mouth began to gape open and shut closed quickly, making him look like a red fish. Finally, words came out.

"I HATE YOU!" Ron roared at his former best mate, Harry. "BOTH OF YOU!"

A/N: Well? What did you think? I love this chapter, and it's longer! Read and review PLEASE! I'll try to get the next chapter up by Thursday, I have church tomorrow. Well, r/r and tell me what you think, Byeness!


	3. Return to Hogwarts

A/N Hey yall! I'm back, with some explaining to do. I'm so sorry the last chapter was as short as the first. It wasn't supposed to be that short; it looked a lot longer on Microsoft Word. If any one has any recommendations to make my chapters longer, please go to Review and tell me. To my reviewers. . .

The Iviest: For the first couple of chapters, Ginny is a minor character. But don't worry; she plays a key role in later chapters.

MIDNIGHT-PIXIE: Thanks! I agree, Ron should be hurt.

Makomam: Hmmm. There is a reason the first couple of chapters were short. But you made a good point, the first two chapters could have been 1. I see that. _Now. _I listened to your advice about the short chapters, and the next couple are a lot longer. I combined two of my original chapters for this one, and added a lot. So thanks for that advice. About it being. . .blah. Personally, I don't think it is (and I'm not just saying this because it's my story). The first chapter is a little dry, but I really don't think the second one is. I'm not a stickler for couples to make out right away, so that's why there wasn't much romance, but there will be more. The first two chapters may not have had a lot of work put in them, but that is mainly because it was originally a journal for school. The rest I did at home, so it took longer and much more thought, But thanks for the review.

Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING! Coughactuallyjusttheplotcoughcough

**Chapter 3 Return to Hogwarts**

Harry looked at Hermione. His face was bursting with various emotions; joy, fear, love, and sadness. Hermione was sure her face reflected the same emotions. Glancing down, Harry reluctantly took his hand out of Hermione's. Then, he buried his face in his palms, and began to weep. Hermione began to gently stroke his jet-black hair. Tears trickling down her face and meeting Harry's head.

"What happened?" Harry cried out in anguish. "What did I do, what did you do to deserve this?"

"Harry, we didn't do anything, except let our feelings out. I don't know about you, but I'm glad I did."

"I am glad, Hermione," Harry replied, smiling at her through his tears. He calmly reached up and tucked a piece of her mousse brown hair behind her delicate ear.

Hermione returned his smile, and ran her hand through his unruly black hair. Harry then shyly brushed a sliding tear off of her slightly freckled cheek. He brought his brought both of his masculine hands up to meet her tearstained face. Pulling her close to him, he leaned in, and kissed her with a kiss full of longing. Hermione began to deepen the already passionate kiss. She felt his tongue bumping her lips, begging for entry. As she slightly opened her mouth, she moved her hands down his back, giving Harry chill bumps. A moan left her lips as she felt his tongue sliding into her mouth, just as the train door opened.

"Potter and Granger. I should have known," a drawling voice filled with disgust articulated.

Harry quickly broke away from Hermione, and blushed angrily as he saw who positioned in the oak doorway.

"Malfoy."

"What's this Potter, making out with this filthy _mudblood_ because Chang broke up with you?"

"Don't you call her that!" Harry roared, his face contorted with rage. He raised his wand and pointed it at Draco's smirking face. "You're the filthy one Malfoy!" Why I adda. . . "

" Compoxirimah!" Suddenly, a flash of neon pink light filled the car. Harry looked down at Malfoy who was presently twitching and writhing on the midnight blue carpeted floor. He then looked up into a mass of vivid red hair.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled in surprise. She had cursed Malfoy.

"I came to find you Harry. Ron is in my compartment. Muttering random words like 'dejection. . . how could they?. . . kissing. . .betrayal. . . backstabbing git' Do they mean anything to you?" Ginny finished, ignoring the sprawled Slytherin at her sneakered feet.

Harry looked guiltily at Hermione. His arm was around her slender waist; her hand was gently stroking his back.

"Well, Ginny, I, we, well. . . "Harry muttered. A crimson blush creeping up his tanned neck.

"Oh, I see," Ginny said. Her face was hostile and her words dripping with sarcasm and disappointment. "You should go talk to him." She spat out in monotone. Ginny then abruptly turned on her heels and stormed out of the room. Just then, the Hogwarts Express screeched to a stop, knocking the two standing passengers off their feet.

"Great." Harry cooed while pushing himself off the dusty floor. He reached over and assisted Hermione up as well, her mousse hair in disarray. The two quickly gathered their items, and pulled out their uniforms. Harry pulled his gray Gryffindor sweater over top of his white American Eagle tee, and his Abercrombie stonewashed jeans. He buttoned his black wizards robe and stuck his wand in his pocket. Hermione slipped into her pleated black skirt, and pulled her Aeropostale hip huggers out underneath. Her Gryfffindor sweater was put on over a sea foam green beaded tank. She put her narrow feet into her black Doc Martins, casting the green Old Navy flip flops aside, After adding her Hogwarts black robes to her ensemble. She thrust her Mahogany wand into her robes pocket, and brushed her skirt down. She reached up and straightened Harry's maroon and gold tie, and tried to flatten his messy hair, unsuccessfully.

Just as Hermione begin to head towards the door, Harry grasped her shoulders and turned her towards him. He stared into her cinnamon eyes and began to speak.

"Hermione, whatever happens out there. With Ron, Ginny or Malfoy, I want you to know I love you."

Harry gently and briefly touched his lips to hers, and pulled away. He slipped his hand into hers, smiled at his girlfriend, took a deep breath, and opened the door. They walked outside into the crisp autumn air, their clasped hands hidden beneath their robes.

The Great Hall was filling up with students. They were all talking and catching up. Shouts of,"How was your summer?", "I love your hair!", "Wow! What a broomstick!" could be heard echoing off the stone walls. Harry saw the shining black hair of Chow, and was almost surprised about the absence of a stomach flutter; until he remembered Hermione next to him. He squeezed her hand, as if to check and see if she was really there. She was.

Harry started to walk towards the Gryffindor Table. Hermione flashed a straight toothed smile, and matched her footsteps with his. The couple continued straight passed Ron, who was accompanied by Neville, Seamus, Dean and Ginny. Ron glared at them as they passed, but neglected to speak or acknowledge their presence.

Just as the duo took a seat at the chattering table, Dumbledore tinkled his wine goblet. A hush fell over the entire hall, as all eyes turned to their ageing Headmaster.

"Do to certain . . . events, last year's Prefects are being renamed," Dumbledore began. A rise of muttered protest could be heard across the hall. Then Dumbledore cleared his throat, and continued in a strong voice, "The new 6th year Prefects are as followed. Hufflepuff: Justin Finch-Fletchly and Hannah Abbot. Ravenclaw: Padma Patil and Terry Boot. Slytherin: Draco Malfoy and Millicent Bulstrode. Gryffindor: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

"Wonderful," Harry said to Hermione in an undertone. "Another reason for Ron to hate me!" Ron looked towards the two. If looks could kill, Harry would have died at the age of 16.

"Additionally," the Headmaster continued. "The subject of Divination has been temporarily discontinued. Due to the absence of a teacher." Lavender and Parvati uttered cries of distress, in distraught morning of their dismissed teacher, Professor Trelawney.

"Students enrolled in Divination will please see their Head of House for a subject change." Dumbledore finished, the always-present twinkle remaining in his vivid blue eyes. Dumbledore took a deep breathe, and continued to speak in an unwavering voice.

"I'm sure you are all wondering who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor will be. You will all be delighted to know that Dolores Umbridge has suffered no permanent physical damages, due to her brief encounter with angry centaurs. "However, emotional scars are, how should I put this, arguable. Finally, your new DADA teacher is. . . . Me."

At this last remark, waves of conversation made its way through the dining area.

"Tuck in!" Dumbledore said, managing to be heard over the racket.

A/N- I know, weird place to stop. But I had to, or this chapter would have been WAY to long. I love this chapter though; it's one of my favorites. Anyhoo, thanks to all who reviewed! I love reviews.

Sorry about the long wait for this "installment" I know I promised it almost a week and a half ago. However, I was grounded and couldn't use my computer until yesterday, so I'm REALLY sorry. No promises on when the next chapter will be up. I have FCAT for the rest of the week, and then some other stuff. So, I'll talk to yall then! Enjoy! REVIEW!

KrazieChikadee

Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah blah blah.


	4. Ron

A/N: Once again, I am INCREDIBLY sorry for taking so long. My life has been hectic lately. Anyhoo, thanks to my reviewers, you know who you are. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own anything other than the plot?

_Last time:_

"_Your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is. . . .me," Dumbledore finished._

_At this last remark, waves of conversation made it's way through the hall._

"_Tuck in!" Dumbledore said, managing to be heard above the racket._

**Chapter 4- Ron**

Dishes upon dishes of wonderful smelling food embodied the table. Conversation ceased as the students began helping themselves to the delicious staples. Harry however didn't touch a thing. His green eyes were clouded over with confusion, as they gazed into the distance. After a few times of opening and closing his mouth, he finally spoke quiet words to the bushy haired girl next to him.

"Why do you think that Professor Dumbledore is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Harry questioned.

"I'm not sure. Maybe he could find no one else to fill the position, considering what has happened to the last five. Or maybe he wants to have personal input into our defense education, since Voldemort is back, and the war is looming." Hermione replied.

"Your probably right. I. . . I, never mind."

"What Harry?"

"I just wish that Sirius were here." Harry said softly, tears forming in his vivid eyes."

"Oh Harry!" Hermione muttered caringly, as she reached her arms around him in a fierce hug. Seeing him crumble in her arms, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

Once again thankful that Hermione had always, and would always be there for him, Harry piled a bit of food onto his silver plate. Although he ate without tasting anything, his stomach began to fill up. When students began to trickle to their common rooms, Harry stood to his feet. Hermione mimicked him, and Harry took her hand in his. They began walking, Harry gently stroking her thumb as they did so.

"Gred and Forge," Harry said to the portrait of the Fat Lady when they reached the common room entrance. The painting slung open, revealing the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry helped Hermione into the doorway, and followed suit. Harry noticed a few things after their entrance. Ron had suddenly stopped speaking to Seamus Finningan. Ginny inched closer to Neville, and the bulletin notice on the board.

It read, "All Gryffindor House Quidditch players will please report to the Transfiguration classroom for a meeting with Professor McGonagall, immediately following breakfast in the morning."

After, a few seconds of contemplating this, he concluded that it was most likely a meeting to name the new Quidditch Captain. Considering that Angelina had graduated. Not sure whether he wanted the position or not, Harry filed the thought to the back of his head. There were more pressing matters at hand. Hermione and Ron. Remembering the bushy haired girl next to him, Harry led her to their favorite couch. Sitting down on the soft leather, Hermione snuggled up next Harry, and laid her head on his shoulder. She noted how it was slightly muscled, but not deformed. The perfect resting-your-head-on-his-shoulder shoulder.

Harry breathed in Hermione's scent. She smelled of cinnamon and roses, a weird yet mesmerizing fragrance. Having her this close to him, was intoxicating him, his senses were clouded over, and he was only aware of the beautiful girl next to him. He was snapped out of his reverie when she took a slow breath and began to talk.

"I'm so happy Harry. Yet, I'm so distressed. How's this possible?"

"I don't know. It's so weird. I miss Ron. He's my best friend I ever had. But now, I have you. And I'm happy," Harry replied.

Hermione answered this by quickly placing a kiss on Harry's lips. Then, she stood to her feet. Took a deep breath, and defiantly walked towards Ron. Harry stood dumbfounded. He awkwardly twidled his thumbs, and crossed and uncrossed his arms, as he tried to figure out Hermione's sudden departure. When the angry girl came up to the stormy redhead, she took him by the freckled arm and yanked him off the crimson recliner. Ron and the rest of the room looked stunned, as Hermione pulled Ron outside, with a strength no one knew she possessed.

As the portrait hole began to close, Harry broke out of his trance. He rushed towards the door, and caught hold of it, right before it slammed shut. The room breathed a sigh a relief, for now they could witness the spectacle. Then, a general intake of breath was heard, as Harry stood stunned. Hermione was kissing Ron Weasley.

A/N: Well? What did you think? Let me know by reviewing. The more reviews, the faster the updates! Muhaha. The next chapter should be up by the end of next week. See ya then!

BTW, the review on this story that came from my screenname. . . That was my sister being silly. So, ignore it if anyone saw it. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Guys, I'm really sorry that this has been so long. And, I'm sorry if you thought that this was an update. I've kinda lost interest in this story, especially after HBP came out. I'm not sure where it's going from here. I have a new story, and it's completely different from this one. I might delete this story, or continue writing it. It depends on the response. So, if you have an opinion, review and let me know. Thanks!


End file.
